Its Yesterday Once More
by DoubleEO
Summary: Aayla Secura survives the purge and starts a new life for herself after Revenge of the Sith. A few OC's are going to be in here. Quite a bit is AU. BTW flashbacks are in italics. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_She walked into the room of a thousand fountains looking for Ahsoka. Her search was rewarded, Ahsoka was sprawled out on the grass. "Hi Barriss," came the friendly greeting. "I didn't know you were back." Barriss smiled and sat down next to her. "That is because I just got back," Barriss replied. "How did it go?" Barriss smiled at the question she had been expecting Ahsoka to ask. But before she could answer a commotion came from the other side of the lake. Two Jedi Knights were arguing about something. "There they go again. Do they ever stop fighting?" Ahsoka asked. "I don't know but I hope they will soon," replied Barriss_.

* * *

Barriss would give almost anything to have someone to talk to. Hiding in the jungle of Felucia was not exactly a picnic. In fact at this moment she would have loved it if even Mace Windu were here just so she would be alone. Every time a twig cracked she found herself starting. She hadn't slept much since her clones fired on her. She wondered if Drake was alive. He hadn't been her padawan long enough for her to have a training bond with him. She instantly realized her thoughts were getting her nowhere. She needed to know if Drake was alive and she needed to get off of Felucia. She wouldn't leave Felucia without him, not if he was alive. Might as well check the last place he had been.

She sat down to rest. I've been looking for two hours and there haven't been any signs of him, she thought to herself. Instantly she realized why she hadn't found any trace, she had been looking for obvious clues. She should have known better. He must have left some type of subtle clue as to where he was going. She retraced her steps and found his clue and headed to where he said he would be.

Drake was contemplating moving hiding placed again when he sensed the unmistakable presence of his master. "Master, I was starting to wonder if you were alive." "Have you stayed here the whole time?" Barriss asked. "No Master, I have moved every two days," he replied. "I was wondering if you knew that the clones turned on us." "Yes, Ekria, Zonder, and I saw the clones turn on Master Secura." He replied. He saw the look of pain on her face and watched as it turned into concern. "Where are Zonder and Ekria?" "We decided it would be best if we split up. Ekria contacted me two days ago and said she was catching a ship out of here. I haven't heard from Zonder." " Speaking of leaving we probably should find a way off this planet." "Where will we go, Master?" he asked. "Where ever the ship is headed.

After two hours of reconnaissance they found that all the ships were headed to Coruscant, the place where the Jedi temple was. They had heard enough off of a holo-projector to know what once was a republic was now an empire. They also knew that they were now the enemies of what was once the republic. They both knew the plan was dangerous, but the only transportation off Felucia right now was the clone's ships. The plan involved sneaking aboard one of these ships and hiding until they reached their destination, Coruscant. Besides being the place the ships were headed to, they would need new identities. She just hoped they wouldn't get caught.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. This is just a wild go at an idea I have had for a while. I hope you enjoy it! DoubleEO

P.S. Flash backs are in _Italics._


	2. On Coruscant

The trip to Coruscant had been uneventful; they got on board and stayed in hiding until they reached their destination. Once they got off the ship they descended to the lower levels of Coruscant to discuss where they were going next. "Master, the temple has been destroyed. Where are we going to go?"

"To visit an old friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi," Barriss replied. She ignored Drake's puzzled look at her words, and began leading them toward the restaurant district in the upper levels. She was relieved when she saw the building was still standing. It was closed but she knew Dex was inside. She walked around the building to the back entrance and entered the restaurant. She knew he would hear the door and come back. He didn't disappoint her. "Barriss Offee!" he exclaimed. "You survived. Who is your friend?"

"Dex this is my padawan Drake Lo'gaan. Drake this is Dexter Jettster."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Jettster."

"Please, call me Dex. Come in and sit down. A comrade of yours is here."

"Who is it?" asked Barriss.

"Follow me and you'll find out."

Barriss followed him into the front of the restaurant to see the last person she was expecting to see. "Aayla!" she exclaimed. Aayla got over the shock faster than Barriss did.

Aayla smiled, "It's good to see you again." Barriss felt like a dope standing there with her eyes bugging out. Barriss sensed rather then saw Aayla's padawan, Ekria, sitting across from Aayla.

"Nice to see you too," Barriss said after she found her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Aayla's smile deepened, "Same thing you're doing here; getting a new identity. Although I must say I prefer my own name to a borrowed one."

"I must say you haven't changed. You still find something funny in everything."

"Now that you finished saying what you must say, what are you going to do once you get a new I.D?" asked Aayla.

"I'm not sure. I haven't thought that far ahead," replied Barriss.

"Why don't you visit Obi-Wan Kenobi?" asked Dex. Both Jedi turned to him at once. They're mouths were hanging open.

"Are you telling us Master Kenobi is alive?" asked Ekria.

"Yes, he is alive. He is also on Tatooine. I think you should talk to him. I'll contact him for you." A couple of hours later they had talked with Obi-Wan Kenobi and had decided to travel to Alderaan to help Ahsoka Tano with her mission to rescue force sensitive children.


	3. In which they visit Alderaan

Ahsoka was waiting impatiently at the landing pad. Ever since Senator Organa had told her that Barriss Offee and Aayla Secura were alive and coming she had been ecstatic! Poor Rex, she thought, he had to listen to her prattle on about them coming. By this morning she had gotten him excited and he hardly knew them! The ship flew into site and she forced her-self to be calm. As a Jedi Knight she could hardly be jumping around like a padawan. She managed not to squeal that they were here, but she was squealing on the inside. The ship landed and opened the doors. Barriss had barley gotten off the ship before Ahsoka was hugging her. "I'm SO happy you're here. I thought Master Kenobi and I were the last Jedi alive," said Ahsoka.

A voice coming from behind Barriss startled Ahsoka. "What I don't get a hug too? I'm hurt."

"Of course you do," Ahsoka replied reaching over to hug Aayla. "I was thrilled when I found out that there isn't only two Jedi left there are two Masters, two Knights, and two Padawans."

"Nice to know Drake and I weren't left out," smiled Ekria. She looked startled to see Rex here but calmly greeted him. Ahsoka realized that she wondered why a trooper was here.

"I hate to ask you this since you just got here but… I need your help on a mission," Ahsoka said. "Would you be willing to help me?"

Aayla smiled, "Glad you asked. I don't know about Barriss but I've been dying to go on a mission."

"Count me in," said Barriss.

"Good, we are scheduled to leave in an hour. Can you be ready by then?" asked Ahsoka.

"I don't know… I have a lot of stuff to pack," Aayla replied.

"Nice to know you still have the same sense of humor. By the way, do you still pull pranks on people?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Life wouldn't be the same without them," Aayla replied. "Besides haven't you heard the saying, 'A joke a day keeps the doctor away.' Ahsoka and Barriss looked at each other and groaned.

"I think your jokes have gotten worse," said Barriss. Aayla just laughed.

* * *

I'm sorry if this seems short but I am having a hard time finding time to write. I'm going to try to write once or twice a week. and **Queen **you are right about the title it did come from the Carpenter's song. **DoubleEO**


	4. Cute and Fluffy

One planetary rotation later they had just finished their mission and were heading back to Alderaan. Aayla walked into the room where Barriss and Ahsoka were sitting. Barriss couldn't help but laugh at her. "What?" asked Aayla. Ahsoka turned to see what Barriss was laughing at and started laughing.

"You have a smudge of dirt on your face and you're wearing a fluffy skirt. The two just don't go together," Barriss replied.

"I have never seen you in a dress before. You look good in one," said Ahsoka.

Aayla grimaced, "If I had a choice I would not have worn this. Oh well, I'm going to change."

"We are going to the mess hall," Barriss stated.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Aayla walked out of the room and down the hall to her quarters. Ahsoka and Barriss made their way to the mess while they talked about what had been going on since order 66 and how many Jedi they think had survived. "Oh come on Ahsoka. There has to be more that survived then us, Master Kenobi, and Master Yoda."

"I don't know Barriss. I can't imagine that too many others survived."

"Ahsoka!" Barriss exclaimed, exasperated at her friend. "There a plenty of Jedi that are more talented than us. Some of them MUST have survived."

"Yeah, but many of them died in the war…

"But those that didn't die could have survived," Barriss interrupted. "It couldn't be that hard. I mean Master Kenobi escaped."

"Obi-Wan is very talented. He also is a member of the Jedi Council. It would be wise to add that to your calculations." Ahsoka jumped and then chastised herself for being so skittish. Aayla noticed it though and smiled.

"You are good friend of Master Kenobi aren't you?" asked Ahsoka.

"Marginally yes. Though I'm sure he would call me a 'good' friend," Aayla replied. They all laughed at that.

"So who was your closest friend?" asked Barriss. Aayla looked like she was lost in her own thoughts. "Aayla, Aayla!"

"What? Oh wait you asked me something. Um… What was the question?"

"Who was your closest friend?"

"I have two close friends, Bant Eerin and Shaak Ti." Ahsoka noted the have in the sentence and poked Barriss through the force. They both looked at Aayla she looked far away again.

"Barriss, did you hear that?" Ahsoka asked through the force.

"Yes, I wonder if she knows they are alive."

"Maybe she is trying to find out and that is why she looks like she is on another planet."

"Hi." Aayla, Ahsoka and Barriss all jumped and yelled "Ahhh" in unison. Rex jumped back startled. Aayla saw the expression on his face and started laughing while the other two were getting over their shock. "I can come back another time," he stammered.

"No, that's okay Rex. I was several planets away," said Aayla.

"I was just coming over to say we will be back at Alderaan by this evening. Goodbye," he said.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to space out on you," Aayla apologized.

"That's okay. Man, did Rex scare me. I jumped a couple of feet," said Ahsoka. "Anyway, I have a question for you."

"Shoot, not literally," said Aayla.

"Very funny," grumbled Ahsoka.

"I thought it was," smiled Aayla.

"If the Jedi order doesn't exist anymore… Are we still held by the rules?" asked Ahsoka

* * *

I'm leaving you with this. I haven't decided how the rest of the discussion is going to go. :D Hope you are enjoying it. DoubleEO P.S. If you want to see the dress Aayla is wearing go to Wookieepedia and type in Tuulaa Doneeta.


	5. A serious conversation

Ahsoka's question shocked Aayla. That was one question she had NOT been expecting. Oh great, she thought. She would ask me the hardest question in the book! I always struggled with some of the rules. I was no Obi-Wan Kenobi! Aayla's senses told her that both Ahsoka and Barriss were anticipating her answer. She could stay quite much longer. "I don't think we still bound to abide by the rules," Aayla hesitantly replied.

"But Aayla, we are still Jedi. Wouldn't it be wrong to not follow the rules?" asked Barriss.

"I mean ALL the rules. Some still apply but some don't."

"What would make you say that?" asked Barriss.

"The fact is we don't want to draw attention that we are Jedi. That is why only some rules apply," Aayla replied.

"Which ones apply? What about the rule of no attachment?" asked Ahsoka. Oh great, though Aayla, she would bring up THAT rule.

"Would you stand out if you didn't have friends or something like that?" asked Barriss.

"We have friends Barriss. We are friends," Ahsoka pointed out.

"I'm saying wouldn't people be suspicious if we didn't have any close friends. Like close, close friends," said Barriss.

"There are plenty people out there without close, close friends! Besides my master turned to the dark side because of attachment!" exclaimed Ahsoka.

"No, Anakin turned because he was afraid," interjected Aayla.

"Anakin wasn't afraid. He was brave and reckless," said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, the day he turned to the dark side, he sent a wave of fear through the force. As much as he wanted everyone to think he was never afraid, he was afraid."

"But he was ALWAYS out there protecting people he wasn't afraid of battle," replied Ahsoka.

"I agree. He wasn't afraid of battle. He was afraid of people who were close to him dying. Attachment will not turn someone to the dark side; but fear of someone you are attached to dying, is," said Aayla. Barriss shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Aayla realized this meant she was about to ask something she was uncomfortable with discussing.

"Does this mean attachment is one of the rules that changed or not?" Barriss asked.

"If you can control your fear of someone close to you dying, then yes the rule has changed."

"Nice to have that resolved," said Ahsoka.

Then intercom went on just then, "We will be exiting hyperspace in a few minutes".

"I'm going to get my stuff together. C ya later. Oh, and thanks for answering my question," said Ahsoka.

"I'll go get my stuff too. See you later Aayla." They walked out the door of the mess, leaving Aayla all alone. Aayla thought for a minute about what had just transpired and then laughed to herself.

"She planned that from the very beginning. This was never about the rest of the rules just that one. And I bet I know who she is thinking about." The mess hall's door slid open then.

"Master, why are you sitting there all alone? You normally sit with someone," remarked Ekria.

"I was sitting with someone. They just left."

"Oh, I'm going to my quarters to pack up. Are you coming?"

"Sure, why not. Did Ahsoka ever mention the rule of no attachment to you?"

"Yeah, she wanted to know if it still is in affect now that there isn't an order anymore. Why did you want to know? What's so funny? Your laughing like my hair is sticking straight up! Master!"

"I'll tell you later," was all Aayla could reply.


	6. Reminising about yesterday

The ship landed on Alderaan a little later. Ahsoka showed them where they would stay while they were there. Barriss went to her room to rest and Ahsoka was going to town for supplies. Aayla unpacked her stuff and sat down on her bed. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey, I wanted to let you know that Drake and I are going to look around."

"Alright, just don't get lost."

"Master, when have I ever gotten lost?" asked Ekria.

"I don't know. Still, you can never be too careful." Ekria assured her she would be and left. Aayla sighed and thought about the conversation on the ship. Did everyone struggle with the code? She wondered. I know Quin did and I'm pretty sure Obi-Wan did. Aayla's mind drifted off revisiting the past.

* * *

_Great, she thought, I'm stuck with him! From what I have heard he is one of the strictest members of the council. The last thing I need while trying to train new troops. Well, he is Bant's master. Maybe he isn't as bad as I think._

_Several months later he had saved my life and I have, of all things, a CRUSH on him. Ohhh the irony of it all. Funny thing is… I'm pretty sure he has a crush on me! She thought. The council will just LOVE this…NOT. Now, I'm working with him again. "Aayla," the voice broke through her thoughts. She turned to great him and realized she was BLUSHING! Oh Snap, she thought, and here I'm trying not to let him know I like him. _

"_Hi, how are you?"_

_He smiled,"As good as you can get when you fight in a war, you?" His smile could light up Coruscant, she thought, AAYLA! What are you thinking? He asked you something, you're supposed to answer._

"_Fine. So, we have a mission to Ord Cantrell?"_

_Where his eyebrows would have been (if he had eyebrows) raised. "Did the council brief you without me?" _

"_No. I talked with Bant, who found out from Obi-Wan."_

"_So, my former apprentice is spilling secrets. I'll have to have a chat with her."_

"_Please do. I think she misses talking to you."_

"_Well, ummm, I'm not exactly what to reply to that," he replied._

"_Maybe you should say you're going to talk to her."_

"_If I come back from this mission alive, I'll hunt her down and talk to her."_

"_Are we the only people going?"_

"_Of course not, some clones are going with us."_

"_That's not what I meant and you know it."_

"_I do?" he put on one of those innocent faces that you could tell were trying to hide a guilty look._

"_Yes, I wanted to know if any __**other **__Jedi were coming with us."_

_He smirked and replied, "Knight Eerin." _

"_What? She didn't tell me she was coming."_

"_Why did you figure Obi-Wan told her?"_

"_I don't know why," she huffed. He smiled as Bant walked up._

"_What's so funny?" Bant asked._

"_Maybe it's because I'm happy to see you."_

"_I don't believe you master. Do you Aayla?"_

"_No, I don't believe him either. I'm going to see if all the troops are here, care to join me, Bant?"_

"_I'd love to Aayla." As they walked away Aayla could help but wonder if he really liked her. Oh, emotions were so confusing.

* * *

_

"Aayla, Aayla, AAYLA!"

"Ahhh!" Aayla jumped about ten feet, which in turn made Barriss jump.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you knew where Drake went." Barriss looked like she thought Aayla was going to eat her. Suddenly Aayla realized why Barriss looked like she thought Aayla was going to eat her. Oh, why does my species have to growl when they are frightened, she thought.

"Yes, Ekria and he went exploring. They should be back soon."

"Thanks, I'll be in the kitchen."

* * *

I thought the playful banter would be fun. Please review. **DoubleEO**


	7. The introducing of the characters

Some of you were telling me that you are having a hard time deciphering the people in my story. This is a introduction to the Characters.

Barriss Offee

Jedi Knight, Master to Drake Lo'gaan. Friend of Ahsoka and Aayla. Survivor of order 66.

Aayla Secura

Jedi Knight, Master to Ekria. Friend of Barriss, and Ahsoka. Was/is in love with Kit Fisto. Survivor of order 66

Ahsoka Tano

Jedi Knight. Friend of Aayla and Barriss. Survivor of order 66

Rex

Clone Captain. Friend of Ahsoka. Deserted the Empire.

Ekria

Jedi Padawan, Apprentice to Aayla Secura. Friend of Drake Lo'gaan and Ahsoka Tano. Around Ahsoka's age. Survivor of order 66

Drake Lo'gaan

Jedi Padawan, Apprentice to Barriss Offee. Friend of Ekria and Ahsoka Tano. Around Ahsoka's age. Survivor of order 66

Kit Fisto

Jedi Master, on the council. Romantically linked to Aayla Secura. Unsure if he survived order 66.

Thats all for now. If I add more characters then I'll add another one so you don't get confused. I'll see if I can post a new chapter later today or tomorrow. Until then, DoubleEO


	8. Barris is leaving

Hey, guys. Please read the stuff at the bottom. Thanks

* * *

Barriss woke up more tired than she felt when she went to bed. "Hi Barriss," Ahsoka cheerily greeted her. "You look like something the cat drug in."

"I feel like the cat drug me in," mumbled Barriss.

"Didn't sleep well?"

"No, I tossed and turned almost all night."

"Good morning Ahsoka, Barriss. Would you like some caf?" asked Aayla.

"Sure. You are way too cheery this morning. How long have you been up?" asked Barriss.

"Since the sun rose," Aayla replied.

"In other words way too early," commented Ahsoka.

"Is those your favorite words, way too?" she teased. "Barriss, you look like you haven't slept in a couple a months."

"I haven't been able to sleep for the last couple of days. I think it might be the fact that I feel helpless to do anything about the empire."

"That's getting to you too?" asked Aayla. "Its been bugging me since we got back a week ago."

"The thing is, I don't know of anything we can do but wait for the right time," Ahsoka stated.

"I've been thinking of, well of leaving," said Barriss. Ahsoka looked startled at Barriss' statement.

"Where will you go?" Ahsoka asked.

"I was thinking about going to Bellassa. It isn't the center of the empire and it isn't the outer rim. Besides as far as I know there aren't many stormtroopers there."

"When are you leaving?" asked Aayla.

"I was thinking next week. That is if you don't need my help with anything."

"We'll get along fine. Is Drake going with you?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes, but once he finishes his training he will be free to leave if he wishes to." The next week passed fast. Aayla, Ahsoka and Barriss spent as much time together as they could. But all to soon it was time for Barriss to leave.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," said Ahsoka.

"Not good-bye, but see ya later," corrected Barriss. The two friends embraced then Barriss walked over to say good-bye to Aayla.

"Good-bye Aayla," said Barriss

"Be careful out there Barriss. If you ever need me, call me. May the Force be with you," Aayla said.

"I will," promised Barriss. They hugged and when Barriss stepped back she was crying.

Drake walked over to Ahsoka to say good-bye.

"You'd better be careful. Would want to find out you got yourself killed," Drake said.

"You be careful too Drake. May the Force be with you," said Ahsoka.

"May it be with you also," Drake replied. He walked away to say good-bye to Ekria and Aayla. When he had finished saying good-bye they walked onto the starship and left for Bellassa.

* * *

From this point on this is pretty much about Aayla Secura. The next chapter starts two months later. I'll be continuing Barriss' story in another story. I'll try to post next Sunday or Monday. please review. Thanks for reading **DoubleEO**


	9. Looking back to when the exitment starte

Allrighty. These are the new characters. The nautolan will be introduced in a later chapter.

Corrie

Human female. is a waitress doesn't like the empire friend of Aayla Secura

Lela

Deveronian Female. is a waitress. doesn't like empire. friend of Aayla Secura

Meredith Partridge

Human Female. Owner of Café Aayla works at.

Samantha

Twi'lek female. is a waitress. is NOT a friend of Aayla.

BTW- the beginning is two months after Barriss leaves.

* * *

Aayla dashed down the alley and slipped into a dark corner. She glanced at the nautolan Jedi who was her companion. "Aayla, hide near those boxes."

"But what about you?" asked Aayla.

"Just watch." Aayla watched as the nautolan had asked. As the footsteps came closer the nautolan stood right next to the wall and when the nautolan closed her eyes… she disappeared! Aayla smiled, the nautolan was still there. She was just blending in. The dark brown color of her skin was the same color as the wall. Two months ago she never would have guessed she would have this much excitement. She had left Alderaan soon after Barriss had left. Ekria had been knighted and had chosen to stay on Alderaan with Ahsoka and Rex. The excitement had started when she traveled a planet on the middle of the empire two weeks ago.

* * *

_At that point she was going by the name Elise Mercant. Working as a waitress wasn't her favorite thing to do but it gave her an income and she could listen for any Jedi still out there. She wasn't sure exactly what she was doing while she was here, but she couldn't afford to stay in one place too long. "Hello, you're window has a help wanted sign. I would like to apply for the position."_

"_You don't take very long to decide what you're going to do, do ya honey? Sure I could use help. The position is waitressing. Think you're up for it?"_

"_Yes, I'm up for it. I'm Elise Mercant," said Aayla._

"_I'm Meredith Partridge. I own this place these are the other waitresses. The Human is Corrie, the deveronian is Lela, and the twi'lek is Samantha. Girls this is Elise Mercant."_

"_Hi Elise, nice to meet you. I'd stay and talk but my table is beckoning me," Corrie stated._

"_Hi," Samantha stated. "If you'll excuse me I have work to do."_

"_Don't mind her. She is just jealous because you're prettier than her. Don't judge Corrie harshly, she is sweet but her table really is calling her."_

"_I don't judge people before I know them. You're Lela, right?"_

"_Yes I am. If you'll come with me I'll show you where everything is. Do you have a place to stay tonight? If not then you can stay at my place."_

"_No I don't have any place to stay but I couldn't impose."_

"_You wouldn't be imposing. I would love to have you. I'll wait for you when work is done." Aayla caught on pretty fast and by the time they were closing she was good at it. _

"_Hi Elise, sorry I couldn't stay and talk earlier. I hear your going to stay with Lela. We'll be neighbors. I live in the same complex as Lela. Sorry, I like to talk a lot."_

"_That's okay. I do that too."_

"_I'm here. Are we going now? Or shall we stay around and talk?" asked Lela._

"_I don't want to break up the party but I have the early shift tomorrow so we should go," Corrie said.

* * *

_

The part of the story in italics is a flash back to two weeks ago. Thanks for reading. Please review. P.S. Sorry about being late with the story. I couldn't get on the computer. DOUBLEEO_  
_


	10. I'majedi

_Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_

_ "And so the hunt for the Jedi continues if you have seen anyone suspicious then please call this num/" Corrie switched off the hologram. _

_ "I can't believe the nerve of them. What did the Jedi do to them? I hate the stupid empire. I…"_

_Lela put her hand over Corrie's mouth. "Do you want the landlord to hear you? He will send us to prison," she declared. Aayla arched an eyebrow._

"_You guys are against the empire too?" Aayla asked._

"_Yes, don't say any more here. The back bedroom is sound proof. We can talk there." Lela lead the way, practically dragging Corrie. Aayla couldn't help but smile at the sight they made. The first thing they had done when they got to Lela's apartment was ask Corrie in. Corrie had agreed to come in for a while. Lela made caf and turned on the hologram to see what was going on. They had sat and watched the news reporters talk about how terrible the Jedi are and all that jazz for 15 minutes before Corrie turned it off and started her tirade. Aayla wondered if this was an every night routine. She grabbed the caf pot and followed them into the back room. _

_Corrie shot Lela a dirty look._

"_Don't look at me that way. You were the one who was yelling about how horrible the empire was."_

"_But the empire IS horrible."_

"_You know that and I know that but our landlord doesn't and I would rather not get thrown in jail!" Lela exclaimed. Lela's facial expression was so comical that Aayla couldn't help but snicker. Corrie soon joined her and with both of them laughing Lela couldn't help but laugh too. They laughed until there were crying._

"_Do you have any Idea how funny we look?" Corrie asked. "Were are sitting here laughing and crying over nothing. Why don't we talk about something?"_

"_Alright, why don't you two like the empire?" asked Aayla._

"_They stole my father's land and animals. After that we were forced to work for a living. I have never liked the empire ever since," said Corrie._

"_They killed my brother. All he did was stand up for a two year old child and they killed him," said Lela. "What about you, why don't you like the empire?"_

"_Because, because…I'majedi."_

"_What is a majed?" asked Corrie. Lela gave her a weird look. They aren't going to make this easy are they._

"_I am a… Jedi."_

"_AHHH, you're a Jedi? That is awesome! I wish I was one," exclaimed Lela._

"_So, what's your real name? If that isn't to personal that is," asked Corrie._

"_It isn't. I'm Aayla Secura."_

"_I thought you looked familiar."_

"_Guys, I really hate to break up the party, but I have morning shift. Good-night," said Corrie. After Corrie left they talked for a while and finally went to bed._


	11. He's here?

Its me again. I had some free time so I figured I would write some. This is a day later. :D Please Review.  


* * *

"_You really should put ice on that."_

"_I know, I know. I didn't expect her to punch me."_

"_Why not? You know she doesn't like you. All those years of degrading looks and now look what happened."_

"_Just because she gives me a degrading look didn't mean she was going to punch me." They walked into the apartment._

"_Back so soon? I wasn't expecting you until… Oh, Lela! What happened to your eye?" Aayla asked horrified._

"_Nothing," Lela responded._

"_Not that she'll tell you. Samantha punched her when no one was around to see," Corrie stated._

"_Why in the galaxy did she do a thing like that?"_

"_Because this is Samantha we are talking about. Why does she do anything? Besides she never did like me. I think it has something to do with my species," Lela replied._

"_She probably has other reasons. Like… we don't like the empire and she does."_

"_Corrie, she doesn't know that. I'll get some ice for your eye." Aayla stood up and walked into the kitchen to get some ice. _

"_At least I got to meet someone who doesn't like the empire," Lela said._

"_Really, who?" asked Aayla as she walked back in and handed Lela the ice. _

"_He went by the name Korto, and he is a Kiffar. He said they had used him and his family to get where they wanted and then they double crossed him. Said they killed most of his family, poor guy."_

"_He goes by the name Korto? Wow." Aayla sank into a chair and her eyes got a faraway look in them._

"_Aayla, are you okay?" asked Corrie._

"_Yeah, I used to know someone who's alias was Korto."_

"_Was he a Kiffar Jedi?" asked Lela._

"_Yes, he was my Master."_

"_Wait, you told me this morning that your Master was Tholme," said Corrie._

"_She also told us she had two Masters. Was 'Korto' the first or the second?" _

"_He was the first. I have seen him only a few times since. Why would he be here?"_

"_He said he would be back tomorrow. Perhaps he will get you as a waitress," said Lela._

"_There is no possible way that it could happen. It all depends on where he sites," said Corrie._

"_I think he will sit in the same booth. I'll arrange it so Aayla here gets his table."_

"_Lela you are so conniving. I LOVE it!" Aayla smiled and grilled Lela with tons of questions about 'Korto'._


	12. A new contact

**This is the next Chapter. Only two after this one. Please r&r  


* * *

**

_They stayed up most of that night talking about 'Korto'. When Aayla woke up in the morning she was tired but happy. She got ready for work in record time. Corrie and Aayla talked about what might happen the entire way to work. Aayla kept her eyes open for anyone that resembled her former master but didn't see anyone. It was almost closing time and she was about to give up hope when HE walked in. Lela elbowed Aayla in the ribs and gave her an excited look. Aayla smiled at her and walked over to the table. She was thankful that Corrie, Lela and he were the only people left in the diner._

"_Hi, may I take your order?"_

"_I'll have caf," he said. She hurried to get him his caf, wondering if he realized that it was her._

_She sat his caf down and asked, "Will there be anything else?" _

"_No," he replied, and then he looked up and gasped, "Aayla? Is that you?"_

"_Well… it isn't my ghost you're talking to so, yeah it's me."_

_He smiled, "You always did have a sense of humor. Glad to see you haven't lost it. I was afraid that you had been killed."_

"_No, 'Korto', I wasn't."_

"_Do you know of any that got out?"_

"_Masters, Yoda and Kenobi, Knight Ekria, Tano, and Offee, and Padawan Lo'gaan got out. Do you know of any?"_

"_Knight Trayal."_

"_Who? I don't remember him."_

"_SHE became a knight a year before order 66."_

"_I see. How do you know her?"_

"_I found her through one of my contacts. Masters Tholme and Saa also got out."_

_Aayla smiled a relieved smile, "Good I was worried about them. Do you have any leads on any other Jedi that might have escaped?"_

_He shifted and replied, "I believe Knight Trayal knows some but I do feel that she does not trust me. I think you should talk to her."_

"_Why do you think she will tell me anything? Although her name is familiar I have never heard of her before now."_

"_It isn't a surprise that her name is familiar, she used to be Master Kolar's padawan."_

"_Ohhh, That Trayal. You could have told me that to begin with."_

"_Sorry about that, I didn't think it mattered. I will give you the address of the place where I met her." They talked a little longer about how everyone was doing and then he stood to leave._

"_Good-bye and May the force be with you. I have a feeling you will need it." A few days after he left she was heading out to the planet on which he had seen Knight Trayal._

"_Good-bye Aayla, don't forget you will always have a home here," Lela called.

* * *

_

**I am enjoying this WAY too much. Hope you're enjoying it too.**_  
_


	13. The fight

**Only one more chappie until it is over! WAHHHH. Please r&r. Thanks.

* * *

**

_A day after landing on the planet she walked into the restaurant that had the address that he had given her. She saw a female Nautolan sitting alone at a table in the corner. Aayla walked over and sat down._

_The Nautolan smiled, "I wondered if you were still alive. Before you say anything I should warn you we are being watched. Well, at least I am. Dumb imperials have been trailing me for weeks. Its getting annoying. I wish they would either decide I'm who they are looking for or not."_

"_My presence might help them decide. Unfortunately they will probably decide the former choice."_

"_They'd have figured it out eventually. Ya think they'll be that hard to dispatch."_

_Aayla closed her eyes and sighed, "My turn to warn you, I feel a disturbance in the force. You may not believe me but it is someone powerful in the dark side of the force."_

"_I believe you."_

"_Why? You don't even know me."_

"_I trust you because my cousin trusted you."_

"_Your cousin?"_

"_Yes, my cousin." Just then she heard something outside. The power of the darkside grew stronger. She saw Knight Trayal tense and reach for her lightsaber which was hidden under her cloak. Aayla reached for her own weapon and waited for the fight to begin. They didn't have to wait to long, a few seconds later the door was kicked open and blasters fired at them. When the troops stopped shooting they were surprised to see that no one was in there. _

"_Looking for us?" The troopers looked over to see a Twi'lek and a Nautolan Jedi standing a few feet behind them. Darth Vader had turned as soon as the troops had stopped shooting. Vader signaled to his men that he would take care of the Twi'lek and that they were to deal with the Nautolan. Aayla and Knight Trayal shared a look. They had both known that this was what he was going to do. Just then the troops started firing on Knight Trayal and Vader charged Aayla._

_Aayla ignited her lightsaber and met his first blow with her lightsaber. They fought for a few seconds, with her blocking his every move, before they stepped back. He seemed to be sizing her up. She knew his next move well. He would charge to her right and swing low. When he moved she was ready, he did exactly what she expected him to. She jumped his swing and retaliated by swinging at his head. He ducked and kicked outward at the same time. His foot connected with her abdomen leaving her short of breath. He then tried to cut her in half but she blocked his strike with her saber. _

_Her eyes filled with so much ice that she could have frozen Tatooine. She kept her thoughts from straying to the past, from telling her she knew him. She didn't, this monster had consumed the boy she had known not that long ago. She charged and caught him off balance. She round-housed him and sent him flying. She knew it didn't hurt him but, MAN, did her foot hurt. He got up fast and swung at her Tchin (Right Lekku) almost hitting it. Only her reflexes kept her from losing half of it. She knew she had to be more careful but she wasn't sure how she was going to ditch him. While fighting she subconsciously was thinking of how to get rid of him. A series of dark alleys caught her eye along with a dark brown movement followed by white. She smiled and unleashed a force push that he wasn't expecting. He didn't have time to guard himself from it and as a result he flew back several feet. _

_She ran as fast as she could toward the dark brown person and sent a force push toward the troopers following her. All she had to do was give her a look and Trayal headed for the alleys._ _Aayla_ _dashed down the alley and slipped into a dark corner. She glanced at the Trayal. "Aayla, hide near those boxes."_

"_But what about you?" asked Aayla._

"_Just watch." Aayla watched as she had asked. As the footsteps came closer the nautolan stood right next to the wall and when the Nautolan closed her eyes… she disappeared! Aayla smiled, the Nautolan was still there. She was just blending in. The dark brown color of her skin was the same color as the shadows. Aayla then closed her eyes and thought of someplace else. Her master had told her long ago that if she was thinking of somewhere else and not where she was she would leave no trace because she wasn't really there. _


	14. True Love

**Last Chapter. PLEASE R&R!

* * *

**

When her mind told her they had left she opened her eyes and watched the place where the Nautolan was standing until she noticed that Aayla was stairing and opened her eyes.

"They left."

"Oh, thanks, I would have stood their all day."

"I think you would have gotten tired. I have a question, I hope you don't consider it rude, but where did you learn to control your eyes like that."

Trayal smiled, "I don't consider it rude, I started by trying to wink. One of my friends would always wink at me and I wanted to wink back. So I applied myself and learned how to. It was easy to figure out the rest. I know your first name but you do not know mine, perhaps it is time you learned it. I am Roseanna; you may call me Rose or Roseanna. Whatever you wish to call me."

"You said you trusted me because your cousin did. Who is your cousin?"

"You know him; you just haven't made the connection yet. My cousin is Kit Fisto."

Aayla's jaw dropped and she looked as shocked as she could get.

Roseanna just smiled, "I thought that would be your reaction. Did you know he is still alive?" Aayla's eyes got even bigger. "I'll take that as a no. If you follow me I will take you to him."

Aayla couldn't believe it when Roseanna landed on the planet Aayla had been living on.

"Kit is living here?"

"Yes, it is out of the way and it doesn't have to many imperial storm troopers."

Aayla started laughing, so Roseanna asked what was wrong. "Nothing," she laughed. "Just the fact that I have been living on this planet for a couple of weeks before I went looking for you and I never knew he was here!"

Aayla started laughing again and this time Rose joined her. When they landed at the spaceport near where Aayla worked she started laughing again. Rose rented a speeder and drove not to far from where Corrie and Lela lived. She drove to a small house that didn't seem out of place. Aayla could feel the force radiating from the property. Rose smiled and said, "Wait here, I want you to surprise him." Rose walked over to the side of the house. "Ya didn't come and say hi to me."

"I didn't know you wanted me to," Kit replied.

"I have a surprise for you."

Kit raised where his eyebrows would have been had he had any. "Oh really, and what is that?"

"Go over to the speeder and you'll find out," Rose replied. Kit walked warily over to the speeder. Aayla sensed his wariness and decided that this would be a great time to jump out at him. She smiled and got into a perfect pouncing position. He walked a little closer and she jumped out and yelled, "KIT!" He looked perfectly shocked. His eyes got bigger (if that is possible for a Nautolan's eyes to), and his jaw dropped. It was a full minute until he could talk again. He pulled her in for a hug and mumbled into her ear, "I was afraid you were dead." He finally released her a few minutes later and smiled. Darkness was coming fast and Rose looked like she was trying to sneak away. Kit smiled and walked to the door, his eyes inviting her to join him. She smiled and looked at Rose, "Do you need a place to stay tonight?"

"Yes, I do need a place to stay."

"Then I have the perfect place for you. I have two friends about a couple of Kliks from here that would LOVE to have you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just tell them Aayla sent you." She gave Rose the address and said good-bye. When she turned back she saw Kit smiling at her. She smiled back, it felt like it was **Yesterday Once More**.

* * *

Did ya like it, did ya, Did Ya, DID YA? PLEASE TELL ME!


End file.
